


散步（短篇）

by Carmen_Semi_loner



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Semi_loner/pseuds/Carmen_Semi_loner
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	散步（短篇）

“哟豆腐，加班到这么晚还有人接下班儿，真是幸福啊~不多说了，我就先走一步了哈！”刚踏出电梯，孙彩瑛就认出了写字楼大厅里熟悉的身影，摆摆手赶紧和金多贤告了别。时间已经很晚了，家里也有个人在等着她。

近视眼金多贤一头雾水地四处张望，在大厅侧门附近看到了湊崎纱夏。不知道她在那里呆了多久，现在正抱着臂斜靠在一根柱子上，头一点一点的，已经开始打瞌睡了。金多贤感到心头涌上一股暖流，但随即被一团酸酸的东西打中了鼻子。她快步走过去，轻轻拍了拍湊崎纱夏的手，温柔地埋怨道：“这么晚了你怎么在这里啊？不是说好了在家等我。”抬手将湊崎纱夏额前的碎发别到耳后。

“嗯……下班啦，”湊崎纱夏闻声才睁开蒙眬的双眼，看到面前一脸苦相的金多贤忍不住扑哧笑出来，“这不是想你了嘛，没有等多久啦~”

“没有等多久，怎么手这么凉啊？”日进深秋，天气也逐渐转凉。金多贤低头看看自己套装外面又是围巾又是风衣的，又看了看湊崎纱夏上身那件显然已经抵不住户外寒气的淡紫色毛衣，赶忙脱下风衣披在湊崎纱夏身上，“穿上这件，可别着凉了。”

“那你怎么办啊？”

“我刚从办公室出来，那空调吹得我还嫌热呢，而且我还有围巾。”金多贤看着湊崎纱夏把袖子也穿好才呲着牙笑了出来。白白小小的手握住年上略大一点的手晃了晃，“走吧，我们打个车回家吧。”

“不要，”湊崎纱夏转了转手腕，细长的手指将年下的小手分开又交握成十指紧扣，然后一把揣到身上风衣的口袋里，“咱们一起散步回去吧，好久没有一起散步了~走累了再坐公交，嗯？”

“你刚刚都困成那样了还要散步……”金多贤无奈地撇撇嘴，“诶，那还不是都要照欧尼说的做啦~走吧。”

“多贤尼最好了！Mua! ”金多贤白嫩的脸颊上旋即印上一片浅红色的唇印，“走咯！”湊崎纱夏像个小孩子一样拽着金多贤冲进门外清冷的雾气里。

一轮明朗的圆月高挂在湖水般沉静的夜空中，月光影影绰绰笼罩着地上的一切，也洒在并排漫步在城内江边的两个人身上。两人步履一致安安静静地走着，半晌也没有一个人开口。

“手头这个项目已经进行到尾声了，估计到下周就不需要再加班到这么晚了。”

“好。”

“晚饭吃过了吗？”

“吃过了。”

“做的紫菜包饭好吃吗？”

“好吃，我都给吃完啦！一点儿没给你剩哟~”

“好吃就行，好吃我回头再给你做。”金多贤在口袋里握了握湊崎纱夏的手，“怎么想到今天到我们公司楼下等我了呀。”

“吃完饭之后一个人坐在屋子里也没事做，也不想看电视，就说出来走走，走着、走着就到你们公司楼下了……”湊崎纱夏说着说着不自觉靠到了金多贤身上。

“欧尼怎么像个傻瓜一样……”说完金多贤被湊崎纱夏拿肩膀轻轻撞了一下，“那你不累吗，要不我们现在打个车回去吧？”

“嗯不要，再走一会儿嘛，我不累的。”

夜已深，昼间喧嚣的城市也渐渐放缓了运转的速度。四周除了偶尔路过的跑步者的声音和遥远的、仿佛从另一个世界传来的公路上车流不息的声音，就只剩下两个人踩在落叶上的脚步声。一阵风迎面吹来，送来的空气也是湿湿的，湊崎纱夏不自觉闭上了眼睛。江面只有些微弱的波澜，倒映着近处远处的点点城市灯火。夜空中还能看到零星几颗星星眨着眼睛。两个人默契地就那样走着，仿佛时间都快要静止了。

湊崎纱夏想起小时候，因为自己是家中独生女，虽然跟父母关系也像朋友一样亲近，但越长大她越意识到，有些心情是难以同他们分享的。有时候全家出游，面对望不到边的大海、静谧的中央公园、另一座城市里缤纷绚丽的夜景，一个想法总是如约而至，“如果有个人能和我一起在这个地方散散步就好了，”在一声轻轻的叹息后又散去。一个心意相通的人，陪你一起分享看到听到的一切的人。后来金多贤出现了，她们可以一起静静地走过很多地方，脚下和心上都踏着相同的节拍，就像现在一样。湊崎纱夏觉得，好像只要自己不喊停，金多贤就会这样一直和自己慢慢走下去。

突然金多贤低下头，“要是我能买一辆车就好了……”

“怎么突然又提起这件事了，”湊崎纱夏将右手从口袋里抽出来抓住金多贤的手肘，“再说了，你连驾照都没拿呢。”

“那我下次休假赶紧把驾照考了怎么样？”金多贤转头看向年上。

“不行！”年上晃了一下年下的右胳膊作为回应，“你休假了咱俩要天天呆在一起，你要陪我玩儿！”

“啊好好好！那我怎么办，驾照总是要考的嘛，那我就等这个项目结束之后趁班上还没什么要紧安排每天打完卡之后偷偷溜出去学车！”金多贤眯起眼睛故意出了个怪相。

这回湊崎纱夏捶了一下金多贤的右肩：“哈哈哈哈哈哈胡说八道！你就不怕你们部门经理发现了回头要你好看。”金多贤看到湊崎纱夏的笑也跟着咯咯笑了起来。

笑声很快被秋风吹散了。成家以后，虽然还是一样的二人生活，可心境到底是不同往日了。要表现得更成熟些吗？要努力将生活经营得更踏实安稳吗？很多问题没有答案。不论怎么说都是独立出来打拼的大人了，更多地再不能依靠父母而要靠自己。可是金多贤觉得，好多东西看似就在眼前打转，自己努力伸出手却还是碰不到。

又走了一会儿，湊崎纱夏轻轻开口道：“咱们不用着急那些，现在住也不愁，上下班公共交通也挺方便。你知道我不在意那些有的没的，我也知道咱们现在也还没到需要它们的时候。不过，你要是真的有什么想要的想做的也可以说啦，咱们一点点攒，都会有的。”说着给年下顺起了毛。

“嗯。”

“不用给自己太大压力，还有我在这里陪你一起呢，嗯？”湊崎纱夏理解那些压在敏感的金多贤心上的焦虑和不安。她也不是没因此苦恼过，人生进入到相应阶段都会被这样那样的现实问题倐地挡住继续向前的路。可她后来想通了，她甚至半天真也半笃定地相信，只要两个人在一起，办法总比困难多。

很多两个人在一起的画面在金多贤的脑海里闪过。她想起每次两人拥抱时湊崎纱夏的身体、气味将自己团团包围住的实在感，想起她每次捉弄自己时自己表面上委屈、实际上被可爱得在脑子里大叫和心里溢满的幸福感，想起有时候出差在外两人煲电话粥、听着对方在电话那端分享日常或撒娇时从心里牵出一条线系在远方的感觉。金多贤停了下来，她感觉有什么东西堵在嗓子眼儿，心也砰砰砰地越跳越快。

“诶？怎么了，多贤？”

“Sana欧尼，”年下抬起头用一对亮晶晶的眼睛望向年上的眼底，“月が綺麗ですね（月亮很漂亮，不是吗）*”

湊崎纱夏不知是因为眼前人突然冒出的日语，还是因为别的什么而微怔了一瞬，紧接着一抹微笑在她漂亮的脸上化开，眼睛像盛了水一般，有什么在里面缓缓涤荡。

“我也爱你，多贤呐。”

金多贤眼眸中的神色也一同摇晃了起来。她把右手从风衣口袋里抽出来，两只手一起捧住湊崎纱夏被风吹得红彤彤的脸，轻轻将她向自己拉近，进而额头贴上额头。湊崎纱夏顺势一手扶住金多贤的左手，一手揽住她的腰，进一步缩小两人间的距离。

什么都听不见了，耳鼓里只回荡着眼前人和自己的呼吸声，还有躁动的心跳在敲击。

金多贤微微转头，抬颚迎上湊崎纱夏的唇。润润软软的，混着淡淡的甜，每次触碰到一起时金多贤都感到自己心头一角在一起融化。温柔地吮吸着，得到的是对方温柔的回应。交换着火热的呼吸，以及再熟悉不过的彼此的香气。

这个吻没有持续太久，两人分开之后，金多贤又上前亲了一下湊崎纱夏的嘴唇，然后是唇角，然后又扭过身子亲了一下另一边的脸颊。亲到后来湊崎纱夏都不好意思地缩起了脖子。

借着晴朗的月光望着彼此，两个人都情不自禁地笑得嘴角咧到耳朵根。金多贤的眼睛里闪着热烈的光，湊崎纱夏的眼眸中淌着温柔的水影。眼神中似是有数不尽的话语，又仿佛只有满满当当的眼前人。

“走吧，我们坐公交回家。“金多贤摩挲了一下湊崎纱夏腰部的布料，然后松开绕在腰间的环抱，向年上伸出手。

“嗯。“湊崎纱夏牵住年下的小手，垂在两人中间，“哎一古~感觉一会儿在车上要睡着了。”

“晕，大学的时候一起坐公交你哪次不是睡得我到站后半边儿身子都是麻的。”

“嘶！”年上使出一记大阪蜜拳，“又说我笑话！嫌我重了是不是！”

“哪敢哪敢，我是称赞我们Sana欧尼过人的睡眠质量~”

“我看你是想今晚回去‘改善’一下自己的睡眠质量！”

“别，明天还要上班儿呢，你不睡我还要睡觉呢，我可不要顶着一对儿黑眼圈去，回头想遮一下我连对应色号的粉底都找不到~”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿讨厌你又开始炫耀自己了，小鬼！啊~好久都没听你讲过日语了，说吧，当初是不是为了追我苦学了好久！”

“欸？我那是多学一门技能傍身用的嘛~生活不易啊！”

一阵风刮过将地上堆积的落叶吹得哗啦啦响，两人又相互靠近了些，一起小跑着去向不远处的公交车站。


End file.
